


With that being said..

by prcttyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved au, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyu/pseuds/prcttyu
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo go investigate an abandoned hospitala buzzfeed unsolved au





	With that being said..

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #141: buzzfeed unsolved au
> 
> happy soonwoo day! soonwoo's relationship can be seen as romantic or platonic, your choice! i added kinda angsty stuff but barely, i watched a buzzfeed unsolved episode for extra inspiration, not really as funny as bfus :/ but i hope you enjoy!

“As apart of our ongoing investigation, are ghosts real?” Soonyoung speaks. Wonwoo stares into the camera like he’s on The Office. “Soon, how many times do I have to tell you? Ghosts aren’t real.”

 

“Oh yeah, how do you know that Woo?” The other boy teases. “Because they just aren’t, how can something, that lived many years ago, still be here today after they died.” Wonwoo says, as a matter of factly.

 

“Well, maybe your negative attitude sent the ghosts away, they don’t want to meet you.” Soonyoung lets out the biggest sigh. “Why did I have to become best friends with someone who doesn’t support me and my ghost discoveries?” He asks the sky. “Shut up Soon, you only use me for views, the ladies love a handsome face, not ghosts.” Wonwoo turns his attention to the camera in front of the two. “Don’t worry ladies, I’ll give you all the best shots of my face.”

 

“Your selfies make you look like a ghost. Handsome, my ass.” Soonyoung laughed. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Quiet now, we’re wasting night time, can’t wait for these ghosts to finally put me out of my misery.”

 

“You don’t even believe in ghosts, how can you say that!”

 

“With my mouth.” Wonwoo laughed.

 

“Let’s just go explore.”

 

-

 

The two walked through the abandoned building, they probably weren’t allowed in the place, if any of them could recall, they walked passed a “ **NO TRESPASSING PRIVATE PROPERTY** ” sign. So, yes. They weren’t allowed there.

 

It was an old hospital used back in the early 1900’s. After performing unsafe operations, killing more than saving, the town shut them down. The legend was that one of the people, a young girl, survived her operation, unknown to the doctors. She was pronounced dead and sent out to the hole in the field, a place where the workers would dig a giant hole and throw out the dead bodies of the hospital. Laying in her vegetable state until dying of starvation, the girl is believed to be one of the many spirits of the grounds. Multiple places around the field had bodies, making it one of the largest ghostly grounds.

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that they wouldn’t even check for a pulse? Did _that_ many bodies die from operations where every time someone was unresponsive they were like “Welp, guess they’re dead!””

“Woo, this can barely be called a hospital I’ve already said they performed unsafe operations.”

 

“What kind of operations?”

 

“I dunno, probably amputating people’s limbs off.”

 

“Brutal.”

 

Soonyoung wheezes.

 

The two held their tiny flashlights and cameras as they looked down the first corridor. “This reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets.” Wonwoo laughed.

 

Soonyoung let out a whimper. “Woo, I feel like the ghosts aren’t going to like you comparing their resting place to a fictional place in a book about wizards.”

 

“Wizards are more real than these so called ghosts that you mention. The only thing that’s will be attacking us are probably rats.” Wonwoo kicked a door, coughing at all the dust that let out. “Or maybe the dust in this building.”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, putting up his facade. Wonwoo won’t let him down if he admits he’s scared. Last time, they were exploring haunted train tracks, Wonwoo kicked a rock towards Soonyoung. Soonyoung, being the paranoid man he is, let out the girliest scream and almost cried. Wonwoo kept a rock in his pocket, teasing Soonyoung whenever he saw fit. They couldn’t upload the video because most of the footage showed Wonwoo with a rock in his hand and Soonyoung giving him the blankest stare.

 

They walked into one of the old operating rooms. Soonyoung pulled out his microphone and put it on one of the tables. “You wanna do the honors, Woo?” Wonwoo’s smile grew on his face. In the mightiest voice he could produce he said, “If there are any spirits in this room, SHOW YOURSELF!” Soonyoung snickered into his hand, he may be afraid of ghosts killing him, but  Wonwoo was an idiot that made him smile.

 

They sat there in silence, Soonyoung hoping something, anything to happen so he can finally prove to Wonwoo that ghosts are real. But silence is all they heard, nothing. Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung and saw the twinkling passion in his eyes, he wants something to happen. “Bet you’re angry, those doctors not treating you right!” Wonwoo yelled into the room. “Woo, this isn’t working.” Soonyoung sounded defeated. “Wait, you know that idea you had at the old town we visited that weekend? Where we dress in the era?” Soonyoung nodded, they walked around the abandoned town in traditional clothing. They did get good footage that day, comedy and ghost wise. “You’re in luck, I have some clothing that can make us look like doctors from the time!” He pulled out some lab coats and scrubs from his backpack. “Wanna try it?”

 

-

Standing in a different operating room, the two were in their costume, same setup they had in the other room. Soonyoung was in charge of the talking. “Alright, here we are, _doctors_ , in this room. If there are any patients out here, better get back to the rooms.” This was a small bit as well as someway to get spirits to talk to them.

 

Looking back at the audio, Soonyoung did hear whispers, some pleas for help, and some where he couldn’t understand. Wonwoo dismissed it as gusts of wind or their shoes against the ground.

 

Eventually they ventured outside to the field. Wonwoo filmed Soonyoung as he spoke to the camera. “Out here, is the field where they buried their deceased.” He felt uneasy, like something was watching him. “You don’t feel that?” He asked Wonwoo.

 

“Feel what?”

 

“It’s chillier than usually.”

 

“It’s late night and it’s cold Soon.”

 

“I don’t like it out here, let’s film this bit and go back.” Soonyoung looked around, an empty field. Wonwoo nodded. “Okay, even though this place isn’t haunted, it’s kinda creepy out here.”

 

-

 

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Soonyoung wondered out loud as he spread out the sleeping bags. “We did it at the hotel, why not do it here?” Wonwoo yawned.

 

“Did you set up the microphones, Woo?” Wonwoo let out a noise. “And put the cameras on time lapse?”

 

“Yes, Soon.” Wonwoo groaned.

 

“Oookay. Just go to sleep Soonyoung. It’s not that hard. Just close your eyes. And be vunerable to all the evil spirits that will kill you.” Soonyoung muttered.

 

“Soon.”   
  
“Hm?”

 

“Be quiet and go to sleep.”

 

“Sorry.” Soonyoung sighed. He didn’t even sleep at the hotel, why would he get sleep here?

“Hey Woo.” Soonyoung whispered. Wonwoo grunted, he just wanted to sleep. “Can you just talk to me? Maybe I’ll actually fall asleep.”

 

“If it’ll help you, fine.” Wonwoo agreed.

 

“Why do you come with me on these adventures? Seriously, Woo.”

 

Wonwoo wanted to make jokes, maybe say because he wants to see Soonyoung look like an idiot, but really it’s because he cared about the ghost believing boy.

 

“If this get aired, I’m going to make sure you end up a ghost, Soon.” Wonwoo took a breath. “I care about you, okay? If I just send you off to do whatever, you’re gonna scare yourself to death. Plus, it’s fun to make fun of you.”

 

“Is _the_ Jeon Wonwoo going soft on me?” Soonyoung giggled.

 

“Shut up Soon. I just care about your safety.” Wonwoo huffed. “Go to sleep Soon.” Wonwoo rolled over. He felt warmth next to him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Cuddle me.” Soonyoung whined. “It’s cold.”

 

“Okay, but you’re dealing with comments with the shippers.” Wonwoo grumbled.

 

“That’s fine.” Soonyoung laughed. He closed his eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep to Wonwoo’s steady breathing.

 

-

  


Soonyoung later woke up alone, it was still dark outside so he slept for a brief time. Soonyoung rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark, trying to take in his surrounding. He was still in the dusty room inside an abandoned hospital. But where was Wonwoo? Did all his joking finally get him killed??

 

He heard a yelp and a crash down the hall. Soonyoung let out a tiny sob, curling into the sleeping bags, as if he could protect himself. He started hearing footsteps slowly come to the room. “Wonwoo!! If that’s you, stop it!!” Soonyoung cried, tears rolling down his face. “Don’t kill me, I just wanted to prove to Wonwoo that ghosts are real!” The footsteps were getting closer, needless to say, Soonyoung was terrified.

 

The footsteps finally got to his room. Soonyoung hid under the sleeping bag. “Soonyoung, are you okay?!” Soonyoung peeked out and saw Wonwoo, he looked frantic, his flashlight was broken and he was using his phone’s light. “Wonwoo-” Soonyoung sobbed. Wonwoo rushed to Soonyoung.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo used his sleeve to wipe Soonyoung tears away. “I thought you died, you asshole!” He hit Wonwoo in the arm.

 

“Ouch! I just to take a piss and I saw a rat and got surprised and broke my flashlight. I could barely see using my own phone, but I heard you start crying. It look like you’ve-” Wonwoo smiled. “You’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Soonyoung let out a loud groan. “Fuck off, Woo.”

 

“Hey Soon, you look like death. Let’s go home.” Wonwoo patted Soonyoung’s head.

 

“Thank god.”

  


-

  


They were driving home, a quiet ballad was on the radio. Soonyoung was drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. “Now, that the camera’s are off, did you mean what you said?” Soonyoung asked quietly. A little too quiet that Wonwoo almost missed the question. He softly smiled at Soonyoung. “Of course. I love you Soonyoung. Are you still shaken up?”

 

Soonyoung nodded. “Can you stay over tonight? I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

 

“You don’t have bribe me with food Soon.”

 

“Don’t say like you don’t like food Woo.”

 

“You’re right.” Wonwoo raised the radio’s volume slightly. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

“Okay, and Woo?” Wonwoo hummed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! pls leave a comment and kudos if ya liked it!
> 
> yell at me on twt @likeygyu :)


End file.
